After They Were Famous
by Aries3
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is under threat but with the senshis mind knocked out ... only the innocence of a child can help them now.


Author:Plutos Devil  
Chapter:1  
Rating:U (UK) / G (AMERICA)  
  
This is not my first fanfic, but it is the first fanfic I've put up for  
reading! So be kind!  
  
Notes:  
  
1: This is after season five  
2: The children of the senshi are...  
  
Usagi & Endymion - Chibi-Usa*  
Ami & Greg (can't remember his JP name) - Kenny* and Mark  
Rei & Yurichio - Laura*, Mac and Andy  
Makoto & Ken - Matt*  
Minako & David - Rita*  
Michiru & Haruka - Sarah* and Amanda*  
Setsuna & Randy - Danny and Hotaru*  
  
3: The children do not have japanese names cuz at the time I couldn't   
be asked to look for japanese names for them.  
4: All children that turn out to be senshi in the end have *'s next to  
them. Yes, there will be mini-tuxedo's too for the boys, but as there   
respected planets.  
5: There is no child Sailor Pluto  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fanfic (pretend I did copyright stuff but  
I will mention that I own copyright of _ALL_ 'Sailor Children', yes   
thats right, all ten).  
  
  
**********AFTER THEY WERE FAMOUS: CALLING THE SENSHI BACK**********  
  
  
It had been a only a few months since the battle with Rubeus and the   
Wiseman in Crystal Tokyo. The days had been quiet and uneventful. The  
birds had come back out to sing again and the skys were blue. Trees  
and plants blossemed like there was no tomorrow. The senshi were happy.  
Neo Queen Serenity was lonely and to her, nothing seemed right.  
  
Serenity had felt her heart break that day the battle finished. When the  
children of the senshi ran to their mothers, crystal tears spilling from  
their eyes. Telling their mothers how much they loved them. Sailor Pluto  
had looked up at Serenity, holding her only child Danny in her arms. Tears  
formed in her eyes and she knew then how close she had been to losing her  
dream. They passed a wordless convosation with each other then Sailor Pluto  
had nodded, agreeing to the future that she herself and many other senshi   
longed for.  
  
Serenity had thought long and hard over the next few days about the senshi's  
future. She sat in her room calling each senshi just to hear their voices  
again. She would never forget how concerned Rei had been before deciding their  
fate, and after she made the last phone call she brain washed all of them to   
make sure they held a peaceful future with the ones they loved. The only people  
that knew about the past now were King Endymion, Luna, Artemis and  
Diana.  
  
Serenity stood at the tip of the palace watching her friends, as they lived  
their dream lives.  
  
"Not to long ago you would have wanted a normal life too Mrs Queen Of Tokyo,"  
said Moira poking her head around the door cheerfully, "Tea?"  
  
"What? Oh yes please Moira," replied Serenity smiling kindly at her friend.  
Moira came further into the room with a tea trolley filled with tea and  
biscuits.  
  
"Chibi-Usa helped make the biscuits. I think shes after something," said  
Moira smiling as she poured the tea into delicate silver teacups. Chibi-Usa's  
head looked around the door, sulking.  
  
"Mama," wined Chibi-Usa, "Daddy won't let me buy the new 'Cookie Hunt 3' game!"  
  
"I'll go talk to him later. But listen, do you hear that?" asked Serenity.  
Chibi-Usa shook her head. "It's the rining bell to somewhere called school."  
  
"Do I have to go?" wined Chibi-Usa, hanging off the door. Not in the most  
ladylike mannor considered of a princess.  
  
"Yes," replied Serenity, "I hated going too. But you have to go, Princess's  
need the best education."  
  
"Yeah and the best 'Cookie Hunt 3' game too," moaned Chibi-Usa. Moira put  
the tea and biscuits tolly aside, brushed down her dress then straighten   
her hair. Serenity passed a smile.  
  
"Come on tinker," said Moira grabbing hold of Chibi-Usa's hand. From down  
the corridor Moira shouted, "Don't worry now. I'll try and lose her on the  
way to Rei's!"  
  
"Unfair!" came Chibi-Usa's muffled reply.  
  
********************  
  
Ami sat in her office by the children's ward, filling in forms and the  
details of every sick child that had come in that day. Ami was made chief  
nurse of the children's ward by order of the Queen and when Serenity had come  
to shake her hand and Ami felt as if a life time had been already spent making  
a strong friendship to last...but it never did.  
  
Minako came strolling down the corridor with her daughter Rita in toe. Rita  
looked exactly like Minako in every way. The face, the eyes and best of all   
the hair. But instead of a red bow, it was green. Rita smiled when she saw Ami  
appear from her office.  
  
Rita had broken both of her arms, leg's, hand, ankle and her knee all in the  
space of three years! This time she needed to have her chin stitched up as she  
had fallen over a rock and cut it.  
  
"Morning Rita, and how are you today?" asked Ami smiling at the small child.  
"I'm fine Ami. Although, to make me better and stay out of here for two WHOLE  
months I would like the new Sailor Senshi game," said Rita hopefully, but earned  
a hit over the head from Minako.  
  
On Rita's shoulder sat Artemis who did not talk to Minako, Rita or David  
(Minako's husband). He missed his little talks with Minako and really wanted  
Serenity to change her mind about the brain washing, but he was only a cat and  
had no right to stand up to the Queen.  
  
Minako still glared at Rita, "She's a pain in the arse and is going to be toast  
if she asks anyone else for that stupid game." Minako picked Rita up and put  
her down on a bed, "Shall I come pick her up at the same time?"  
  
"Okay, that is if she doesn't want to play with Kenny and Mark," said Ami  
winking at Minako.  
  
"NO!" screamed Rita.  
  
Minako clamped her hand over Rita's mouth to shut her up. In a low voice she  
said, "If you don't be quite you won't go round Chibi-Usa's later."  
  
"You know the Queen AND her daughter?!" gasped Ami, overhearing.  
  
"Shhh!" said Minako putting a finger to her mouth, "Yes I do know her.   
Serenity is a very nice person. Oh and you should see the Queen's bedroom.  
It's red. Red floor, wall's, bed...even the lightings red!"  
  
"They must really like red," said Ami astonished.  
  
"No that's _not_ the reason why they have it that colour but I won't go into  
it now. Bye, see you later Rita!" Minako jumped up and ran off with Artemis  
in toe. Rita waved good bye, clutching a piece of stone jigsaw in her other hand.  
  
********************  
  
Laura sat in front the great fire that Rei had famously sat in front of many  
time's. Rei now owned the temple as her Grandpa had passed away many years ago,  
just before the turning of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"What shall I ask the fire?" asked Laura tieing her long black hair back. Laura   
was fourteen and had two brothers called Mac and Andy. They were twins and were  
ten the same age as Chibi-Usa, Kenny and Mark.  
  
"I know! I'll fine out Mama's past as she never talk's about it. Always say's  
that she can't remember," said Laura. As she turned towards the fire a stone  
jigsaw piece fell out of it.  
  
"Hello," she said picking it up gently, "What are you?"  
  
"I am a time piece," a voice whispered urgently through the fire, "I am one   
of many time pieces and need to be put to together with the others if the   
second Silver Millennium is to stay at peace for ever. Please repeat this   
to Queen Mars of which the planet she rules. Tell her before time run's-"  
  
"When will time run out? How and why will it?" cried Laura.  
  
"Talking to her-self again," come Mac's voice from the door way, tut-tutting,  
"If this gets any worse you'll be in a mental home." Laura turned to face her  
brother. He was leaning against the door frame rather cool. He flashed a  
smile and flicked his head. His short, black and gelled hair standing  
compleatly still on his head. The pair smiled.  
  
"Go to school Mac!" cried Laura throwing a seating mat at him.  
  
"I'm going!" cried Mac as he ducked. As he stood up he straighten a few  
strands of hair which had falen out of place.  
  
"You're mad! Throwing a seating mat at an innocent little child,"   
said Mac scampering away down the corridor.  
  
"Innocent? Ha! Your just a pain in the arse!" shouted Laura jumping up and  
running to the door.  
  
Laura sighed and carried on through the corridor until she passed through   
two wooden sliding doors to the outside where that she saw her Mum laying   
down on a stone bench. Laura tried to creep passed but failed because she  
heard her Mum say sleepily, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just…to...help Mac and Andy get ready for school," Laura lied.  
  
"That's a really poor excuse to be sneaking past your mother," said Rei   
sitting up.  
  
"I-I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Rei went inside muttering something about teenagers but then shouted, "Go  
help your father clean out the yard! Or even better…go to school!"  
  
Laura groaned and sat on the bench heavily and noticed something glittering  
beside her. On the stone bench was a red pen. It had a gold top with a symbol  
on it. Laura picked up the red pen and peered at it thoughtfully. When her Mum  
yelled at her again she shoved it into her pocket mysteriously, knowing she   
would have to wait and look at it closer in her bedroom.  
  
********************  
  
Haruka and Michiru sat in front of the TV watching 'The life of a Field Mouse'.  
Sarah and Amanda entered, giggling among them-selves. Michiru and Haruka were  
obviously unable to have children so they adopted the two foremention children.  
  
They are both ten year old twins like Mac and Andy, Kenny and Mark. Amanda got  
on well with the other's and with her classmates. They all took orders from her  
and liked to help Amanda in way. She was also the most respected girl in the 6th  
year of school.  
  
Sarah, on the otherhand, did not quite understand the relation with Michiru  
and Haruka and was often teased about it at school. They liked to call them  
Mama and Papa just like Hotaru still did even though she lived with Setsuna  
and her boyfriend.  
  
Both twins are very different in their own ways. But being twins came with a  
price. They both had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Each twin could  
only be told apart by the way the spoke, or by looking extreamly carefully at  
Amanda's eyes and noticing that her right eye was infact green. She wore a blue  
contact lense in this eye to stop the weird looks people gave her.  
  
"Morning. Going to school?" asked Haruka getting up and going to the kitchen.  
  
"No! We thought we'd take a break and go to Mars," said Sarah sarcastically.  
  
"Too bad you were only joking because I would have put you on the next Luna  
rocket there," Joked Haruka from the kitchen.  
  
"Ha, that was so funny that I'm laughing my pants off and they have gone for  
a walk! Yes, we are going to school and yes we have done our homework and yes  
we have our key…do I have to go on?" asked Amanda, out of breath.  
  
"We give you permission to leave," said Michiru smiling, although she was  
watching the documentary.  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Amanda stood in front of the TV, cocked her head to the side and made a face,  
"Are those field mice having it off?" She asked.  
  
Silence rolled through the house. But this could have been because the   
question left Haruka stunned and Michiru smiling silently as she waited for  
her partner to come up with an answer to this most amusing question.  
  
"Bye!..uh..We're not coming home tonight as we're going to Chibi-Usa's!  
We'll try to be back before nine this time!" shouted Sarah hurriedly as  
they left the house. When they were safely way Sarah said, "God, you really  
know what questions to ask don't you?"  
  
Amanda smiled but didn't reply. She took out a navy blue pen from her pocket.  
Sarah took out a turquoise one from hers.  
  
"What do you think they do?" asked Sarah trying to take the lid off her turquoise  
pen.  
  
"I don't know sis. Maybe they were Michiru-Mama's and Haruka-Papa's when they  
were little," suggested Amanda. The two walked on not knowing they had hit the  
exact truth.  
  
********************  
  
Danny and Hotaru had only come out of Setsuna's house when they walked into  
Moira and Chibi-Usa, literality. Moira said her hellos and goodbyes then left  
them alone to talk. Mac and Andy were not far behind.  
  
"Hi Amanda, Amanda who's hear...or rather, coming," said Mac trying to be  
funny. [[Joke from Buffy]]  
  
"That's so not funny Mac," Amanda said half smiling at her friends lame joke,  
"So do you guy's have any information to give me for tonight's clubhouse  
meeting?"  
  
"Nope not a thing," said Andy gloomily.  
  
"How about the pantomime we're doing for Christmas?" asked Sarah also  
catching up with the others. She only now noticed how quick her sister  
walked.  
  
"I believe I am the chairman," demanded Amanda, glaring at Sarah for   
discussing something she was in charge of. Which was practically   
everything.  
  
"Your so sweet when you get angry," said Danny walking close, very close  
to Amanda.  
  
"I think that's so sweet that you think its sweet," replied Amanda all   
googolly eyed. Danny and Amanda had been pretending to go out with each   
other for six months because of a 'Truth or Dare' game. The others were   
beginning to think it was sick and pulled faces or suck their fingers  
down their throats whenever they so any affection...which wasn't very often.  
  
"Mac and I have nearly finished the script. We should be able to start  
rehearsing in about two days," said Andy, cutting in. Then he asked,  
"Are we letting our older sister Laura into it?"  
  
"No way! She'd be on our case every night!" complained Sarah.  
  
"And she'd try to take over the whole thing when you know that _I_ am  
the Leader of the Clubhouse!" protested Amanda.  
  
"Yeah! And I'm not being mean but I just don't want her in her room,"  
said Chibi-Usa protectivly.  
  
"Uh, that's kinda too bad that you guys don't want her in it...As I've  
all ready asked her," replied Andy grinning from ear to ear at the sight  
of his red faced peers.  
  
"How much?" asked Mac also grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"A Tenner," said Andy, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I'll kill you!" cried Amanda jerking forward.  
  
Danny held her back, "No you won't...I will!" Andy backed away into a bush.  
  
"Now, lets all calm - hey what's this?" asked Kenny as he picked up a stone  
puzzle piece. It was no bigger than his hand.  
  
"I found something like that this morning," said Mac showing everyone his  
piece. Amanda took out the pen she had found.  
  
"I found this under my pillow this morning. Sarah found one too," she said  
allowing Danny to study it. Hotaru looked at Amanda.  
  
"This has the symbol of the planet Uranus on it. See, here," the group looked  
even more carfully at the pen and noticed the faint gold symbol. They all went  
very quiet for a moment as images of teenagers dressed in Fuku's battled   
against tall lady with golden hair and a golden suit. The images changed to  
a hunched up man and a crystal ball. Chibi-Usa suddenly appeared in the  
images...but at least twenty years older.  
  
The group jerked suddenly and tried to shake the images from their heads.  
  
"What's up?" called Laura as she got close to the group. Amanda took back  
her pen and put itback in her pocket, as so did Kenny and Mac.  
  
Amanda and Laura stared at each other...passing mesages of hate and anger  
between them. They both liked to be in charge and thus hated the other   
for this reason.  
  
"Well sis, as a matter of fact. No one is we're all down on the ground!"   
Joked Mac, laughing. No one else laughed and the silence ball rolled over  
the group, positively smacking Mac to the ground.  
  
"Okay then," said Sarah sensing that there was going to be an augment  
between Laura and Amanda. The way they were staring at each other could  
burn holes through the ground, and Sarah knew they were.  
  
"Let's go to school," commanded Amanda suddenly. Everyone followed her   
quietly. Andy turned slightly to wave goodbye but other than that, the   
group left Laura standing there by her-self.  
  
********************  
  
Sarah and Amanda were doing homework that night when they got home from  
school. Amanda was holding her clipboard thoughtfully as she walked into  
the hallway. Chibi-Usa's meeting had been cancelled when they found out  
that Queen Serenity had got a meeting of her own to conduct. So Amanda had  
decided to figure out what the stone puzzle pieces did. Rita had told  
Amanda about hers but when they tried to fit it togther with Kenny's  
and Mac's, only Mac's fit.  
  
As Amanda walked pasted Haruka's and Michiru's room, on her way to the  
kitchen, she heard them laughing like they were drinking. She shook her  
head disaprovingly.  
  
"God, they are so scary. Maybe we need to reconsider being adopted with  
a more saner couple," Sarah said joining her sister out in the hallway.  
  
"They're sane enough for us," replied Amanda quickly. The two walked   
into the kitchen where they found Chibi-Usa standing there soaked from  
head to toe.  
  
"Um…hi," Sarah said surprised.  
  
"I feel into your pool. I forgot it was just the other side of the fence."  
  
"That's understandable since it happens to most sane people who climb  
over our fence," remarked Amanda sitting at the breakfast bar. As a   
Japanese family the house was indeed a bit more Western, perhaps a bit   
too Western for the twins liken.  
  
"We _DO_ need to rethink the 'being adopted' part again," said Sarah  
turning to her sister, "We have crazy neighbours."  
  
"I need help - what's that?" asked Chibi-Usa listening to some faint  
shouting.  
  
"Um…I guess it's Ma's TV," said Sarah shrugging.  
  
"Oh yeah! We have a problem!" cried Chibi-Usa now remembering the  
reason for her visit.  
  
"What sort of problem?" asked Amanda from the bar.  
  
"You know that stone piece Mac found? Well Laura found one too! She  
wants us to give her all the other pieces because she wants to find  
out what they do!" cried Chibi-Usa. The twin's looked at each other.  
They hadn't listened to Chibi-Usa. They could hear the shouting getting  
louder and knew that something was going to go horriblly wrong.  
  
"I think you'd better go," said Amanda pushing Chibi-Usa rudely out of  
the door. A crash was heard and Michiru came rushing out of the hallway,  
falling over a table.  
  
"What do you mean 'another' person?" shouted Michiru frustrated. She threw  
the closet thing near to her, which happened to be the vase which had fallen  
of the table.  
  
"I think you should calm down Ma. You're drunk." Amanda placed an hand on  
Michiru's arm.  
  
"No! I do what I like in _MY_ house!" Michiru screamed violently, making  
Haruka jump as well.  
  
"Come on Michiru! Not in front of the kids. We've had a little too much  
to drink," cried Haruka dodging another vase.  
  
"A little?" commented Amanda, earning an evil glare from both parents.  
  
"I think it should be settled now! If not I'm moving out!" shouted Michiru  
at Haruka. Haruka stared back speachless. Michiru waited for her answer. Tears  
streamed down her face. Her eyes look at Haruka demanding an answer but when  
she didn't get it...she left, her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.  
They scattered onto the floor and lay there. The sparkle they once had died   
and they looked dull and unloved.  
  
But 'Moving out' had hit Haruka like lighting striking her down, she couldn't  
provide Michiru with her answer. It repeated itself over and over but she   
couldn't say it out loud. Knowing she'd probably lose more than Michiru, or  
perhaps she knew she'd lost. Haruka suddenly felt light headed and found that  
she couldn't breathe. She fell against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"Papa!" shouted the twins running Haruka's side, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't die on us!" cried Amanda worried. She was torned between saving   
Haruka, her parents relationship and her home. She felt so lost. Not knowing  
how to handle the same siutation the second time round made her feel empty,  
alone and frightened. She couldn't discribe in words how she loved her new   
parents. How much they meant to her and how much they had made her feel like  
she belonged to a family. After all those years of waiting, and dreaming,  
finially having the family she longed for both her and her sister...the   
dream had suddenly been torn from her grasp all in the matter of seconds.  
  
Haruka didn't reply to the twins. She had been totally smacked by   
Michiru's words. 'Moving out' was going over and over in her mind. Haruka   
was so shocked that she hadn't realised she was crying softly, almost   
clinging to Amanda by her side. She also didn't know, or didn't want to   
acknowledge the fact that Michiru had already left. The phone rang and   
Sarah picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sarah, I have Michiru over hear. She's crying her eyes out telling  
me that Haruka's been seeing someone else but I can't understand any of  
it. Can you help me?" asked the voice.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Sarah to the voice rudely.  
  
"It's Serenity. You know the Queen," replied Serenity.  
  
"Oh, Hello Serenity. I didn't recognise your voice with you're bad cold,"  
Sarah lied.  
  
"Nice going Einstein," whispered Amanda, putting on her brave face. All  
the fears she had only a moment ago were swept back into her to hide.  
  
"Serenity, we don't know what's going on. Ma got stressed about something   
and left," said Sarah moving in to the kitchen.  
  
"Something tells me this was more than a fight. They've had cat fight's   
before but none as bad as this," replied Serenity. Sarah fell quite for   
a minute listening to Amanda shouting, "My life is turning into a nightmare!   
I'm gonna die without any grandchildren because of this day! Pa, you have   
to go see Ma right now before this whole thing ruins my life, and then rubs   
off on all the cute guys I meet. I'll have to marry a reject! Oh god I'm going  
insane!"  
  
"Insane was not the word I was looking for," thought Sarah.  
  
"Hello? Hello!? Anyone there?" shouted Serenity.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was in a world of my own for a second there. I think   
they'll be back together in no time…I'm gonna have to go, bye," said Sarah  
quickly, hanging up. She peered around the door, watching her Pa and   
sister cuddle together. Amanda wasn't crying but the fears and worries  
had come back and they could be seen in her eyes. Amanda looked up at her  
sister and shook her head silently. They both knew that their dream would  
soon over.  
  
********************  
  
Two months went by, then three, then four and before you knew it, it was  
the Christmas holidays. Michiru and Haruka weren't back together yet and  
the twins were forced to go from one house to the next. Chibi-Usa had not  
yet learnt all of her lines for the play they were doing and Laura was   
bugging Amanda about being leader. Laura's argument was, "I should be   
leader as I'm the oldest one out of everyone here." Then Amanda would say,  
"I'm the leader because no one would be here the way you treat people."   
  
Mac, Sarah, Amanda and Matt sat round a fire at Rita's house talking and   
admiring Rita's scare. The dark skies outside the window had cast  
gloomy shadow over everyone that day so Minako had brought them some  
marshmellows to cook. When she left she mubbled something about children  
being spoilt. Suddenly Mac broke into conversation again, the topic of  
pens and stone puzzel pieces falling from the sky had long been forgotten.   
  
"We need to get your Ma and Pa back together, Amanda. They're driving us   
crazy! Always arguring over stupid little things!" cried Mac.  
  
"Driving _you_ crazy? You don't have to live with them!" shot back Sarah.  
  
"They _will_ get back together," Amanda replied. Not giving Sarah the   
evils for butting in this time. Their personalitys seemed to have switched  
at bit during the months of Haruka's and Michiru's break up.  
  
"I have a bad idea that will work," said Matt cooking a marshmellow   
and looking at his friends from the corner of his eye.  
  
"How long will we be grounded?" asked Sarah, eyeing her sceeming friend  
closely.  
  
"About a month or so…or you _won't_ be grounded if everything goes well,"  
replied Matt smiling eviliy at Sarah.  
  
"Give it to us," cried Sarah grabbing hold of his tee-shirt playfully   
making him jump, "I'll make you tell us your plan if you don't talk."  
  
"Get off me!" cried Matt straightening his shirt in the most 'manish'   
way he could, "The plan is to tell them that you're going to be at a   
restaurant on Saturday night, when they get there five minutes later   
someone will rush in and tell you that you're needed for the play. Then  
that way they'll be left alone and they can sort out the problem,"  
said Matt still smiling, hopeing that Amanda and Sarah appreciated his idea.  
  
"Or they'll throw dishes at each other," commented Mac to himself.  
  
"Yeah and I hate it," said Amanda disapprovingly. Matt's smile faded.  
  
"I like that thought. Come on Amanda do this for you. We need to be   
left alone by your parents man, they're making us stick pin's into   
little mad voodoo doll's!" shouted Rita desperately, also miming   
sticking pins into dolls. She watched her friend knowing she could  
give in. If Rita had learnt anything over the past few years about   
Amanda it was how much Amanda tresured her 'dream' family.  
  
"Okay, your helping!" Amanda replied after a few minutes.  
  
"Uh-uh I don't go there. I think, I don't do" said Rita.  
  
"Fine. No deal," said Amanda, but panick rose within. If this lot didn't  
help her get her parnets back together she would be sent packing back   
to the AFC home with Sarah. She shivered at some of her memories there.  
  
"I'll help," replied Rita, hoping that both her best friends would   
someday smile on the inside as well. The five kids leaned in closer   
and dicussed the whole plan from start to finish, not missing a single  
detail.  
  
********************  
  
Rita stood in front of her bedroom mirror deciding what to wear.   
Under Amanda's orders she had to run in and shout, "Chibi-Usa's   
lost her script to the play and you know it's in two days. We need  
to borrow your script!" Rita smiled, it was her revenage for the past  
few month and she wasn't planning on being quite either.  
  
"Where are you going at such a late hour?" asked Minako standing at   
the bedroom door.  
  
"Um…to Amanda's...she wants to talk about the play," replied Rita quickly  
hoping her Ma would buy the excuse.  
  
"Oh because Haruka told me that a certain one of you has been sending   
letters to Amanda and Sarah. She found one letter on the kitchen table   
and read it. It turns out that you're trying to set her and Michiru up,"   
Minako said frowning angrily, "So if you want to set them up just tell   
Haruka the plan and she'll help you do it." Haruka walked into the room   
also frowning. Rita looked from one adult to the other and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Gotta go!" she shouted jumping out of the window and landing with a   
thud the other side.  
  
Rita ran down the garden and over the fence. She kept going until she  
got to the gates of the Crystal Palace. Rita knocked pathetically on   
the huge door. Well after running a mile around Tokyo you might just be  
tired. A big man in a black suit answered the door.  
  
"Hi, I come ta see Chibi-Usa so I get in please?" Breathed Rita,  
"You get that?" The man nodded his head and smilied at the tried child,  
letting her passed. The man's name was Mark. He looked very mean on the  
outside but was the most kind and gental guy on the inside. He also shared  
the most deepest secrets with all of Chibi-Usa's friends. This was one  
reason Serenity liked him so much.  
  
Rita ran for her life. Turning corners at sharp speeds, running up the  
stairs and kept turning around to make sure her mother wasn't there.   
She burst into Chibi-Usa's room and fell over Chibi-Usa's table leg.   
Chibi-Usa was sitting at her dressing table doing her hair and make-up.  
She looked down at her friend.  
  
"Rita! Your suppose to be on your way already!" cried Chibi-Usa, "Now   
everything will go wrong. Uh, are you alright?"  
  
"No. Haruka has just found out about the plan! If she comes here then   
we'll frazzle like chips!" Rita cried, "We are dead meat!"  
  
Chibi-Usa jumped up when heard Michiru screaming, "No! I don't want  
to see you! Not now or ever"  
  
The two kids looked at each other before running out and on to the  
landing to get a look at the unexpected visitor, as they peered over   
the edge Chibi-Usa and Rita caught sight of a blonde haired person going   
into the drawing room. The two looked at each other and made their way   
slowly down the stairs. Moira came out of the drawing room suddenly.   
Chibi-Usa jumped in fright.  
  
"Sh! Unless you want to be grounded for the rest of your life, you'd   
better run. Go to Rei's house and wait there. I'll come pick you both   
up when those lot have calmed down," said Moira shoving them out of the   
front door. Rita smiled at Chibi-Usa sheepishly who rolled her eyes.  
  
"What! It's not like I told Haruka myself!"  
  
The two set off for a run around Tokyo and to Chibi-Usa's surprise Rita   
did not complain.  
  
********************  
  
"I can't believe you let them find out!" shouted Mac, "Your hopeless  
Rita! Always getting us into trouble! If you weren't invovled it would  
have worked!"  
  
"It's not all my fault. If you hadn't come up with the idea then this   
wouldn't have happen!" shouted back Rita.  
  
"It was Matt's idea!" Mac shouted.  
  
Chibi-Usa, shouted over the top of them, "Whose ever idea this was  
is not the problem."  
  
"What _is_ the probelm?" questioned Laura confused.  
  
"We have two very angry parents that still like each other, my parents  
are angry and so will everyone else's be. There is no where to hide in  
a big city like Tokyo because we'll just be found by the sailor soldier,  
Sailor moon," cried Chibi-Usa, close to tears.  
  
"Who's she?" chorused everyone.  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed, "She's the warrior of evil. Fighting to project the  
world from invaders," she said looking at the others. Mac suddenly looked up.  
  
"Does she wear a short skirt and…uh…knee-high red boots?" He asked,   
seemingly fascinated.  
  
"Yeah, how'd ya know?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Because she's…UP THERE!" screamed Mac pointing. The others followed   
his finger and saw a tall woman with hair like Serenity. She was wearing  
a fuku like the teenagers in the childrens flashbacks. Her arms crossed   
and she wore a frown upon her face. All the children took a deep breath,  
then let it out in a long scream. Most of the children had starting running. As   
none of them knew where they were going to, it seemed to Sailor Moon that  
they were running to anywhere that was home.  
  
**********END OF CHAPTER 1********** 


End file.
